Adieu Papa
by Kyore
Summary: [hé papa regardes moi... rien n'arrangera plus les choses...Adieu Papa...] une lettre adressée a un père, des adieu enfin fait... quand on laisse parler ses sentiments... [OS songfic]


Auteur: lylo

Disclaimer: les personnages ainsi que la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilou une petite songfic je crois que le personnage qui parle ainsi que la personne a qui il s'adresse sont simple a deviner :) la chanson est de simple plan et s'appel perfect, musique magnifique comme les paroles d'ailleurs je vous conseille de l'écouter!!:) en espérant que cela vous plaise car cette fic est très importante pour moi! Bisous lylo

En gras les paroles de la chanson.

Bêta:HuHu

Titre: Adieu papa…

* * *

_**Hé papa regarde-moi**_

Dis, m'excuseras-tu un jour?

_**Repense au passé et parle-moi**_

M'excuseras-tu de ne pas être comme tu le voulais?

Comme tu le souhaitais?

De ne pas avoir suivi la voie que tu avais préparée...

D'être sorti du chemin tout tracé que tu m'avais fait

et pour te rendre fier que j'avais commencé à suivre?

Dis papa, _**est-ce que** _d'après toi **_j'ai grandi selon tes plans ?_**

Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir voulu avancer?

Et de pas avoir été le fils que tu souhaitais?

Et **_penses-tu que je perds mon temps_**

_**En faisant des choses que je veux faire ?**_

J'en ai fait des erreurs j'avoue...

Et je les assume toutes... sans exception...

Si tu savais comme **_maintenant j'essaie très fort de réussir_**

Mais dis, toi te rends tu seulement compte de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir?

De tout ce que j'ai vécu?

Parce que je demande pardon mais finalement...

Quand est-ce que le monde s'est mis à tourner à l'envers?

C'est à toi de me dire que tu es désolé...

A toi de ramper à mes pieds pour essayer de te faire pardonner...

_**Je n'en peux plus ça me fait mal quand tu me désapprouves tout le temps **_

A toi de voir les erreurs de ton passé...

C'est vrai je ne suis pas cette personne que tu voulais

C'est vrai je ne suis pas ce gentil garçon

C'est vrai je me suis révolté

C'est vrai je ne suis pas parfait...

Mais je ne le serai jamais

A cause de toi mon enfance a été un enfer

Mon adolescence je l'ai passée à courir après quelque chose qui ne me sera jamais adressée:

Je ne demandais pas beaucoup **_je voulais juste que tu sois fier..._**

Mais finalement **_je ne serai jamais assez bon pour toi _**tu en veux toujours plus...

Tu n'as jamais vu en moi ton enfant...

Juste quelque chose de plus à porter, juste un descendant de ton sang...

Celui qui assumerait plus tard le poids de ta vie...

Mais c'est vrai **_je ne peux pas prétendre que je vais bien_**

Mais **_tu ne peux _**plus **_me changer._**

Tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser grandir à mon aise, tu n'as jamais daigné poser sur moi un regard autre que de la colère...

Mais **_je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait._**

Alors oui j'ai refusé cet avenir

Alors oui j'ai envoyé chier ce que soit disant tu m'offrais

Mais **_je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_**

Te rends-tu seulement compte du mal que j'avais?

Un enfant qui pleure dans son lit à cause de ses parents...

Un enfant qui se laisse glisser le long d'une porte en criant...

Un enfant qui chaque jour a un peu plus de mal à avancer...

Un enfant qui se perd de plus en plus...

Un enfant qui n'a tout simplement plus envie de continuer...

Alors **_J'essayais de ne pas penser_**

_**À la douleur que je ressentais…**_

J'étais presque au point de non retour alors s'il te plait ne me blâme pas...

_**Tous les jours que tu as passé avec moi**_

_**Maintenant ça me semble si loin**_

J'ai l'impression que j'étais pour toi un simple objet

Lui m'a sauvé, lui m'a offert l'amour que tu me refusais, lui m'a offert plus qu'un simple nom si dur à porter...

Lui, dans ses yeux je me sens important, avec lui je suis quelqu'un...

Alors ne vas pas trop vite dans tes conclusions...

Mais je ne peux plus**, _Je ne peux pas supporter un autre combat_**

Regarde toi avant de dire que je renie beaucoup de chose pour seulement un homme...

Regarde seulement ce que j'abandonne...

Regarde seulement ce que je gagne...

Une vie de tristesse, de pleurs,de douleurs, contre une nouvelle vie,

où chaque jour je sourirais ou chaque jour je serais heureux et enfin à ma place...

Si tu savais ce qu'est l'amour peut-être tu comprendrais un minimum pourquoi j'agis comme ça...

Mais **_Tu ne pourras jamais changer les choses que tu m'as dites._**

Oh ça non elles restent ancrées en moi

**_Savais-tu _**seulement** _que tu étais mon héros ?_**

Que je voulais devenir comme toi plus tard, si beau, si élégant, et finalement si froid...

A quel point j'avais confiance en toi, comme je t'aimais...

Alors papa j'espère q'un jour tu comprendras tes erreurs,

Qu'un jour tu te rendras compte du mal que tu m'as fait,

Mais ce jour-là ça sera trop tard, d'ailleurs ça l'est déjà...

**_Rien n'arrangera_ **plus **_les choses_**

Adieu papa...

* * *

cette fic veut dire beaucoup de chose pour moi donc j'espere qu'elle vous a plu..

lylo


End file.
